Don't Bite Everything That Flies
"¡Mira a que tu carrochinho ha fecho a bexigas!" (Look what your puppy did to my balloons!) -- Magali reveals that her balloons were destroyed (as evident by their pieces on the floor) when Monicão invaded. Don't Bite Everything That Flies, also called Stop Biting Everything That Flies, is an episode from the Turma De Mônica TV franchise. It succeeds Battlefield and comes before It's Not Going To Do Well For My Image. Its original name is Nâo Muerda Tudo Que Vuela, which translates directly into this article's title. Here, Mônica and her dog Monicão go for a walk. Then, after that, she goes to the Maggy household so she and Magali can have a party. However, Monicão just cannot resist the urge to bite any object that flies, and Mônica has to make sure he does not. Plot The episode starts as Monicão is biting something while in his house (a purple slipper). Mônica walks up to him proposes to give him a walk. He is not pleased by her decision and flees. In the next scene, Monicão is trying his best to stay home as Mônica drags him along. She tells him to calm down. However, Monicão sees something off screen and they get in to a chase. He bites several objects should not be bitten, much to her dismay: #The bubbles that a girl was blowing from her bubble wand. (She gets the impression that Monicão is a monster that is devouring her soap bubbles.) #Birds. (These birds get their revenge by pecking his head, causing him pain.) #A paper plane. (The boy who threw the plane declares that Monicão attacked his (the boy) airplanes.) #A frisbee. (The frisbee's thrower believes that Mônica had interrupted his game and demands that she gives the frisbee back to him.) #A more realistic toy plane. (This one is ridden by Monicão, much to the dismay of the boy who is flying the plane.) #The Angel. (This one manages to make his getaway and is the second entity to not be an inanimate object, though his pants are torn off.) #Balloons. (The man who was holding these balloons retaliates by making Mônica pay for the damage, even after she explained his situation. After Mônica pays the man to replace his balloons, the duo head back home.) Mônica is driven mad by what her dog did, so she decides that he should stay home. Magali then calls Mônica over to her house so they can have a party she is throwing. Mônica then goes over to the Maggy household, unaware that her dog is coming... until she hears his bark! She tries to shoo him off. The first fifth attempts fail, but the sixth makes Monicão run home. Mônica resumes her walk to the Maggy household. Mônica eventually arrives at her gluttonous friend's house. However, she finds that Magali is crying. Magali then reveals that while she started the party, Monicão invaded and destroyed almost every balloon. He flies away with the last three in his mouth, and Mônica, angry, calls him back. As the episode ends, Mônica is worried that Monicão is gone. However, he is brought back by the angel. However, the angel reveals that his pants have a hole. Although Monicão is the perpetrator, Mônica is glad that he has come back.